End Of Me
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: "Este fic fue creado para el reto estacional del foro Del Yaoi & el Slash" OS basado en el 2 Prompt de KIDARAKA: algo muy Dark/Romantico basado en la canción 'End of me' de Apocaliptyca feat Gavin Rossdale... HP/DM... Advertencias dentro.


**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Solo la trama es de mi autoría.

* * *

**"Este fic fue creado para el reto estacional del foro Del Yaoi & el Slash".**

**OS basado en el 2° Prompt de KIDARAKA**  
**''2da alternativa:** algo muy Dark/Romantico basado en la cancion** End of me** de Apocaliptyca feat. Gavin Rossdale... en lo que leas la letra entenderás mi punto...''

* * *

**PAREJA**: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy  
**RATED**: M por mención de relación homosexual y por autoflagelación a conciencia.  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: Angst, drama, TRAGEDIA. Muerte de personaje. Mención de autolesión. LIME.

* * *

.

**..:: END OF ME ::..**

** .**

Eso era todo.

Ya no podía más. No QUERÍA seguir más.

¿Para que insistir en algo que era tan evidentemente falso? ¿Qué sentido tenía eso?

No. Él ya había tenido suficiente de todos esos magos volubles y de los hipócritas convenencieros. Suficiente de las sonrisas falsas y los susurros a sus espaldas.

Había tenido suficiente de todo.

No sabía que mal tan grande había causado en alguna vida pasada para que su alma estuviera tan condenadamente maldita, o porque era que el destino se hubo ensañado tanto con él pero, en definitiva, no importaba.

Eso era todo.

Ya estaba harto de tener que luchar tanto por todo.

Luchó para ser libre de un destino impuesto... y nunca logró serlo realmente.

Luchó por un futuro mejor para todos aquellos a quienes amaba... y la mayoría de ellos terminaron por darle la espalda una vez que todo estuvo dicho y hecho.

Luchó para que el mundo mágico superara los estigmas entre las diferencias entre magos, muggles y criaturas... y terminó ganando los cada vez más crecientes susurros sobre como él iba a oscuro y era el nuevo Dark Lord.

Luchó por su amor, un amor que nadie apoyaba y que solo generó más y más controversias, y...

...Y luchó por ser feliz... Y terminó así. Con la mayor traición que él pudiera soportar.

SU traición.

Hubiera podido soportar cualquier cosa. Cualquiera. Pero no eso. No la suya.

Esto lo quebró.

Y él no podía más.

Ya era hora de hacer algo. De ponerle un alto a todo y simplemente decir; BASTA. Y así lo hizo, mientras que nadie supiera que el dolor de semejante traición realmente lo había dejado muerto en vida, él buscaría y encontraría la forma de darle a su alma esa paz que tanto ansiaba y necesitaba.

Finalmente.

Pero, así y todo... a pesar de saberlo. A pesar de haber escuchado de su propia boca la magnitud de su traición... aún así sentía que no podía creerlo.

No QUERÍA creerlo.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo era que se había permitido pensar siquiera en que él realmente había conseguido a alguien para amar y que sorprendentemente lo amara de vuelta? ¿Cómo había podido creerse semejante idiotez cuando ya se había demostrado tantas veces que él no era alguien que merecía ser amado así?

Flashbacks de toda la gente que en algún momento le había dicho que lo amaba y luego, por una razón u otra, simplemente lo dejaban. Siempre lo dejaban. Siempre volvía a lo mismo. Siempre terminaba quedando nuevamente solo. Y todas y cada una de esas veces estaban ahora corriendo por su mente como una cruel película hecha solo para su propia flagelación personal.

¿Cómo se suponía entonces que debiera... NO, que QUISIERA seguir ahora?

Fácil. Nunca lo haría. No realmente.

Todo había sido una amarga ilusión.

Una pantalla demasiado bien creada.

Un sueño que, ilusa e ingenuamente, pensó se había cumplido y que ahora notaba fue solo un engaño para conseguir algo que a él ni siquiera le importaba.

Una muy cruel realidad.

¿Acaso él no servía para nada más que para ser utilizado?

¿Realmente valía tan poco?

¿Nadie nunca pudo ver más allá de él por solo ser?

No. Aparentemente no.

De pronto se encontró sentado en un banco duro y frío en medio de un parque muggle, recordando con dolorosa exactitud el momento en que su corazón se rompió. El momento en el que su vida dejó de tener sentido.

El momento en el que su destino se selló.

_**.**_

_**'...Este amor, este amor, va a será mi fin. Todo lo que di es destrozado, y soy yo quien se está asfixiando...'**_

_**.**_

_—Pero, Dragón, ¡Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo! __—se quejó una voz femenina que él sabía reconocía pero que en esos momentos no podía ubicar a quien pertenecía._

___Dejó la mano con la que iba a golpear la puerta colgando en el aire. Todos y cada uno de sus instintos gritándole a que esperase. Que escuchara._

_Y él, como ya tantas otras veces en su vida, realmente dejó que sus instintos reinaran..._

_... Y, como tantas otras veces, una gran parte de él... deseó nunca haberlo hecho._

___—Lo sé amor... _

___Su respiración se atascó. Su cuerpo solo se congeló._

___¿Amor? SU dragón llamaba a alguien más... ¿amor?_

___Nuevamente casi la estridente voz femenina interrumpió sus ahora caóticos pensamientos._

_____—Drake..._

_____Ella._

_______—No. No Pansy. Sabíamos desde antes de que comenzáramos con esto que conseguirlo todo llevaría tiempo. Ambos lo sabíamos. Tiempo y... todo lo demás._

_________—Lo sé. Lo sé amor, lo sé. A veces solo... a veces solo quisiera dejarlo todo y simplemente largarnos los dos muy muy lejos de todo._

___________—¡Ni de broma Pans! No voy a dejar de lado todo esto así como así. No después de haber invertido casi tres malditos años de mi vida en esto. No después de haberlos estado desperdiciando al lado de ese estúpido de Potter haciendo el ridículo como su perro fiel y mucho menos lo dejaré todo caer solo porque tú estés impaciente al respecto __—gruñó el rubio completamente enfurecido con su mejor amiga y amante._

_______________—Lo siento. Lo sé y lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Lo lamento Draco. De verdad amor._

_________________—Hhm... Ven aquí. Sin dudas te extrañé querida __—le escuchó ronronear al que creía su pareja de esa manera completamente sensual que usaba para atraerle a la cama antes de escuchar el claro sonido de succiones húmedas y gemidos bajos mientras él sentía como su entero mundo de mentiras se desmoronaba sobre sí._

**___________________._**

**___________________'...No puedo resistirme a envenenar el mensaje...'_**

**___________________._**

Las lágrimas ácidas y silenciosas caían de sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras al igual que como en aquel momento, allí, en la soledad del parque en el que había terminado, sin importarle bien como ni porqué.

¿Cómo demonios pudo haber sido tan condenadamente idiota? Cómo pudo haber sido tan iluso. Tan jodidamente crédulo. Tan ciego... ¿Cómo es que pudo haber vivido en esa farsa durante tanto maldito tiempo?

¡Años!

Años.

_'Draco Malfoy, sin dudas es merecedor de todos los mejores galardones, trofeos y premios por cada una de sus gloriosas actuaciones e interpretaciones'_ -pensó con presa de una completa amarga y profunda resignación.

Recordó el como había comenzado todo y cuan hermoso y atento había sido el rubio con él. Amable. Paciente.

Recordó lo tierno que había sido en su primer beso y lo apasionado que fue en el segundo, cuando su lengua impaciente había invadido su boca y había reclamado cada rincón de él como si fuera su propiedad, algo que le había encantado más allá de las palabras que hasta entonces él le había dicho porque ese solo gesto lo hizo todo mucho más real.

Y dolía. Dolía como si alguien le estuviera enterrando y removiendo un enorme puñal en su pecho al saber, al caer en la cuenta de que todo fue desde entonces no más que otra cruel mentira. No más que otro cruel, demasiado cruel engaño.

Le hería más allá de las palabras y de la ciega razón el empañar el recuerdo de la entrega de su cuerpo con la mancha del engaño y la obvia traición.

_Oh sí, cómo dolía._

Escuchar aún el calor de las palabras susurradas entre los momentos de pasión.

Degustar el sabor de sus placeres, de su piel.

Sentir la piel chocando contra su piel, la fiebre que los movimientos traían, y la humedad que luego les cubría.

Recordar con una maldita exactitud como reaccionaba su cuerpo al sentirlo en lo más profundo de él y cuan glorioso y afortunado se sentía cuando era él quien se encontraba forrado por su piel de seda caliente.

Recordar como con él el clímax se sentía como si estuviera tocando el cielo con las manos y ahora saber que todo eso no era más que ir quemándose de manera tortuosamente lenta en las llamas del infierno.

Recordar esa mirada compartida en el punto más álgido.

Recordar... el olor de la pasión que siempre levantaba la demostración de puro amor... o lo que él creyó que era al menos.

Recodar cada maldito toque, ya fuera una caricia, un saludo o un apriete hacia algo más.

Y saber... saber que todo lo que él creía era lo más hermoso del mundo... ya no era nada. Que NUNCA fue nada.

Como dolía saber ahora que cada gesto, mirada y palabra que él había creído tan férreamente como pruebas cotidianas de un amor impensable del que tenía la fortuna de vivir fuera ahora una triste nada.

Recordar cada gesto...

... Y luego recordar patentemente cada palabra y cada tono de la última hora. De cada movimiento hecho y cada mentira develada.

Cada una matándolo en un nivel distinto e interminable.

Siempre era dolor. De una forma u otra.

Tanto dolor.

.

Un plan brillante. Verdaderamente brillante. Absolutamente digno de una serpiente. Digna obra y honra del príncipe de Slytherin.

_'Serpientes traicioneras'._

Ojalá y pudiera darles su merecido... pero ¿cuál sería el maldito punto de eso?

Él perdió.

Lo perdió a ÉL... Y con él lo perdió todo porque ya el resto nada valía.

Increíblemente ÉL, ese maldito bastardo que de seguro en esos momentos se encontraba en medio de los calores de la privada pasión; ÉL y solo él había terminado siendo lo único que tenía sentido en aquel mundo absurdo en el que había terminado por existir.

Era triste, tan triste y patético reconocer aquello incluso para sí.

Triste y patético... pero tan malditamente cierto que ni siqueira valía la pena el esfuerzo de intentar negárselo a sí mismo ya.

Estaba tan cansado.

Tan pero tan asquerosa y malditamente cansado.

Y harto...

Harto de sufrir.

Harto de ver sus sueños sangrar.

Harto de ver sus vanas ilusiones danzando alrededor de sí completa y absolutamente quebradas.

Siempre era más y más de lo mismo. No importaba el tiempo que pasase o la persona que fuera. Todo terminaba siempre igual.

Decepciones. Traiciones.

Soledad.

Siempre terminaba solo.

Y lo odiaba.

Bien, eso era todo.

Ya no más.

_**.**_

_**'...Estoy completamente vacío. Me estoy ahogando en tu sombra...'**_

_**.**_

Dumbledore sin lugar a dudas había estado tremendamente equivocado con respecto a él; y eso SÍ era seguro ¡JODER, eso era de lo único que podía sentirse malditamente seguro en medio de toda la mierda a la que se había reducido su vida!

Su poder NO era el puto amor.

AMOR. Una palabra tan vanagloriada y pontificada que le daba náuseas.

Una palabra que tristemente no conocía más allá del claro sonido de las letras conformándola.

¿Y cómo no? Nunca había habido realmente amor para él. Al menos no uno que durase lo suficiente como para que él fuera realmente capaz de creerlo y absolverlo en sí como algo completamente único y REAL hacia él y SOLO hacia ÉL.

No. Todo en su maldita vida había sido soledad, dolor... oscuridad. Tanta oscuridad.

Quizás solo fuera hora de rendirse y quedarse en ella y no solo obligarse una y otra y otra vez a salir a ver luces y fantasías que a la larga poco bien le hacían.

Quizás.

Probable.

Ciertamente él no podía entender como es que había sido capaz de brindar tanta luz como había hecho y habían pedido/exigido casi, cuando él podía sentir a cada segundo de vida su interior ennegrecer más y más cada vez. Con cada año. Con cada día. Con cada maldito evento, prueba o desafío.

Negro. Su interior estaba ahora ya completamente negro. Pero él brindó luz.

Había sido tan ingenuamente absurdo al dejarse creer por al menos algún breve tiempo que algo tan glorioso y puro como el verdadero amor hubiera llegado finalmente a él.

No. ¿Cómo demonios pudo creer que alguien pudo haberlo amado teniendo en cuenta toda su historia? ¿Cómo alguien podría haber amado al 'monstruo', al 'freak' aunque fuera un niño? Fácil. Simplemente no lo hacían. Solo tratándolo como la basura que consideraban que era.

Entonces, ¿cómo podría alguien amar de verdad al maldito héroe? Peor aún, ¿Cómo había podido creer que lo amaría alguien que realmente le había odiado durante casi la mitad de su propia vida, durante más de seis años?

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había dejado caer -literalmente-, en aquel frío y duro banco, pero a juzgar por la oscuridad natural que le rodeaba habían resultado ser varias horas al menos. Era de noche. Noche cerrada.

Noche sin luna.

Deprimente.

Todo le resultaba odiosamente nefasto en aquellos extraños momentos.

_**.**_

_**'... Nada queda excepto miseria, este será mi fin.  
Toda la mierda que creaste. Todas las cicatrices que celebraste...'**_

_**.**_

Decidió caminar sin rumbo. Su mente solo concentrada en conseguir un pie delante de otro sin que realmente le importara donde fuera a terminar. Sabía que cualquier tipo de decisión que tomara ahora, ya fuera consciente o inconscientemente, sería completamente empañada por la debilidad y la resignación que el dolor le imprimía a cada respiro que daba... pero eso tampoco importaba.

Estaba tan cansado.

Ya no importaba si los últimos dos malditos años había sido solo un medio para un fin.

Ya no importaba que el amor que el había sentido lo contenía ahora dejaba caer su corazón pedazo a pedazo.

Ya no importaba... realmente no lo hacía.

Y dolía. Ese absoluto desgano por tan solo respirar dolía porque significaba que finalmente todo acabaría y que, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos él había terminado fallando en lo único que siempre había querido.

En verdad ya nada lo ataba. No tenía ya hogar porque para él esa palabra implicaba cualquier lugar donde estuviera la persona que amaba. No tenía amigos porque él se jugó el todo por el todo y, bueno, ciertamente no era su culpa que él terminara perdiendo... y tampoco era como si en el caso de que aún los tuviera solo se limitara a caminar hacia ellos y dejarse caer tan patéticamente roto como se sentía. La mínima pizca de dignidad y orgullo que parecía quedarle rechazaba por completo esa idea.

No. Necesitaba hacer una decisión.

Lamentablemente al ver el paisaje que se presentaba ante él, él en realidad cayó en la cuenta de que esa decisión nunca existió.

Su respuesta y futuro se imprimieron en piedra en el mismo momento en el que él se enteró. En el mismo momento en el que su maravilloso castillo de mentiras se derrumbó sobre él.

_'Bueno, lo por menos me quedaré con la satisfacción de saber que en verdad nada consiguió de esto más que finalmente romperme. Finalmente ganó... al menos en parte...' -_pensó él respirando profundo, aspirando el aire impregnado de un refrescante olor a hierba buena y pastizales.

Él mismo se dijo que no estaba realmente sorprendido al notar que en algún momento de su caminata él parecía haberse aparecido. Su magia fue la que siempre estuvo para él, la única que le brindaba todo lo que necesitara aún cuando su mente o corazón aún no lo supieran.

Caminó un poco más por el borde admirando la hermosa vista que se presentaba ante él. La gloriosa oscuridad de una noche sin luna y unas estrellas que parecían no querer brillar junto con la aparente tranquilidad que aquel.

Él recordaba el lugar. Lo recordaba demasiado bien.

Era suyo.

Era el principio.

Y también el final.

Sí, era un buen lugar.

Un cierre.

Y quizás incluso un comienzo.

Respiro hondo. Dentro, fuera. Dentro, fuera.

La calma llegó y él la abrazó.

Un brillo plateado en la oscuridad apareció.

Rápido, preciso.

Fatal.

No era particularmente consciente del dolor. Había tenido un infierno de peores dolores a lo largo de su vida como para comparar.

Rojo se fue filtrando por entre sus dedos. Caliente, espesa.

Hermoso.

Un rojo tan oscuro que semejaba al negro.

Y eso era todo.

La vida literalmente se le escurría por entre los dedos ahora.

La daga plateada que, irónicamente, presentaba un hermoso dragón tallado en su mango yacía ahora tirada a un lado de él.

Abandonada.

Como él.

Seguramente muchos dirían que cobarde había sido pero ¿la verdad? Bien podían irse al mismísimo infierno. A ver si ellos hubieran aguantado toda la montaña de mierdas que había tenido en su corta vida.

Oscuridad iba y venía.

Y él se alegró cuando finalmente... FINALMENTE esta llegó, y se quedó.

**.**

_**'Este amor será mi fin**_  
_**este amor será el fin'**_

**.**

Allí, sentado entre las tumbas de las únicas personas que le habían verdaderamente amado más que a sí mismos, él dejaba su vida partir porque él realmente ya no tenía más razón para existir.

Allí, en ese lugar sagrado y solitario él dejó caer sus últimas lágrimas y su último aliento.

Allí en el medio de quienes le dieron la vida... él dejó libremente la suya partir con una tierna y tranquila sonrisa adornando sus tristes facciones, esperando más que nada la paz que nunca había podido sentir.

Esperando, temiendo, anhelando que la muerte se viniera a él porque, este amor, este amor había terminado siendo su muerte.

_**...Este amor era su fin...**_

.

_**(¯`v´¯)**_  
_**`*.¸.*´**_

_**..:: Fin ::..**_

* * *

**Jojojo xD... Pues aquí está mi primer OS para ****KIDARAKA **desde el reto del foro del Slash y el Yaoi =D, espero le haya Y LES haya gustado ;)

**Sé que hay varias cosillas que pudieron haber quedado sueltas peeeero si lo seguí suelo terminar extendiéndome demás y el límite eran de 5mil palabras... sí, me faltaban pero no quise tentar mi suerte XD... Soooo, nada, espero opiniones a ver que les pareció este Draco hijo de puta y este Harry ya derrotado.**

**Terminado el 14/09/2013**

**Besos y cuídense**

**Nos leemos**

***Guada* **

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
